ns2caosfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
More than one type of combat may take place in a given hex during a given movement and combat impulse. In some cases, combat may also be additive in that one type of combat may influence the results of another. Land combat in CAOS is resolved in a three-phase process, including armored combat, close combat and advance or retreat. Combat Orders Deliberate Assault - Attacks all hexes adjacent to attacking forces. Useful for staging massive battles. Probing Attack - Attacks one targeted hex. Most common attack order in CAOS. Hasty Assault - Attacks every hex in its path, or the same hex as many times as possible. Useful for mobile combat. Reserve - Supports all adjacent friendly units with 50% of total combat value. Useful for any offense and defense. Reinforce - Attempts to move into hex with targeted friendly unit if that unit is attacked. Useful for preventing breakthroughs. Delaying Action - Leaves a small force behind while the rest of the unit moves away. Useful for slowing down attackers. Land Combat Armored Combat Main Article: Armored Combat The Armored Combat phase is the first phase of land combat. During Armored Combat both sides use their anti-armor values to attempt to disable enemy vehicles. Vehicles (anything with an armor defense value) that are disabled do not contribute their combat value to the close combat phase but can still be destroyed there. Close Combat Main Article: Close Combat The Close Combat phase is when all the killing happens. The combat value of every unit involved in the combat is totaled, modified by combined arms and divisional integrity. The effect of all supporting artillery, naval and air assets are added and the result is modified by terrain before odds are calculated. Combat then takes place and one side or the other may be forced to retreat and both sides may lose strength points and cohesion. Advance and Retreat Main Article: Retreat Advance and Retreat: After close combat has been resolved some units may advance while other may retreat. Units forced to retreat during combat will attempt to retreat in the direction of the unit’s rallypoint if one has been defined. Alternatively retreating units will attempt to move toward the closest victory point, retreating units obey all stacking and terrain restrictions. Victorious units will attempt to advance into the previously occupied hex, obeying stacking and terrain restrictions. Units conducting Deliberate Assaults may advance into locking Zones of Control, while units conducting Hasty Assaults may not. Artillery and Fire Missions Artillery Combat: Only Artillery, along with some anti-tank, antiaircraft and heavyweapon units may engage in artillery combat. There are three possible types of artillery combat in CAOS – barrage, counter battery and fire support. All artillery may fire and move in the same turn, but receives an OPC point reduction. With the exception of self propelled artillery that may move the full distance while executing any order. Barrage Barrage: All artillery, anti-tank and antiaircraft units with a barrage value of one or greater and a Fire Mission Barrage order directed against the same hex and unit class during the same movement and combat impulse combine their barrage strength in order to resolve barrage combat. Artillery, anti-tank and antiaircraft units that barrage the same target hex, but are assigned different target unit classes during the same impulse attack separately. Counter Battery Counter battery: Artillery, anti-tank and antiaircraft units with barrage value and a Fire Mission Counter Battery order will execute a barrage attack that specifically attacks artillery in the target hex on the chosen impulse. Fire Support Fire Support: Artillery, anti-tank, antiaircraft and heavyweapon units with a fire support value may target a friendly unit with a Fire Mission Support to add their fire support value to the unit's close combat value in any combat(s) it may be involved in that turn. Invasion Combat Invasion Combat: This is a special type of land combat that occurs during an invasion turn in scenarios that include seaborne invasion. The attacking player may also benefit from naval fire support. Invasion combat is otherwise identical to normal land combat except that the invading player begins the turn at sea and may place five stacking points in each invasion hex. Category:Gameplay